


Bride Of Fire

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arya ships Jonsa, Bran is just mentioned and isn't really in the fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghost is a good boy, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Missing Scene, Sansa is so sad in this fic, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: "The maid's a fair one," Osha said."Robert was betrothed to marry her, but Prince Rhaegar carried her off and raped her," Bran explained. "Robert fought a war to win her back. He killed Rhaegar on the Trident with his hammer, but Lyanna died and he never got her back at all.""A sad tale," said Osha, "but those empty holes are sadder."





	Bride Of Fire

Their meeting was over, and Bran and Arya were gone, and Jon and Sansa stood there. The snow was falling on them. As if the Gods were sending a message. He walked up to her. ‘You love her?’ Sansa asks. ‘No,’ Jon said to her. ‘Targaryens fall in-,’ Jon cupped her face. 

‘I love someone else,’ Her brother told her. ‘Who?’ She asks. ‘Well, I’ve known her since I was 3 and she had just come out of the womb,’ Sansa thought for a moment. ‘And I vowed to protect her no matter what,’ He added. ‘She’s also, the kindest soul I’ve met,’ Jon got closer to her face and smiled.

 

Sansa looked at his face and cupped it, ‘Me?’ She asks. ‘Yes,’ He laughed, pressing his lips to hers. For a moment he felt as if he belonged somewhere. And it was it with her. And then Ygritte’s words came into his head,  _That’s Vile! You’d Bed Your Sister?_. He broke off the kiss. ‘Don’t do anything stupid,’ He said to her. ‘What would I do that was stupid?’

 

‘You’d ride your freckled ass South to see me 1 last time,’ 

 

‘How do you know my ass is freckled?’ Sansa asks. ‘I’ve seen it,’ 

 

Then she remembered she had changed in front of him at Castle Black. Her face turned the same shade as her hair. ‘Oh,’ She said.

 

‘And if I come back,’ He said. ‘You’ll come back,’ She said. ‘If I come back, I will return you a victor,’

 

She started to undo her scarf. ‘Wear my favour?’ She asks. ‘Of course,’ Jon said, as she tied it around his neck. 

 

*

‘C’mere boy,’ Jon said to the snow coloured direwolf, the direwolf came, and turned his head confused. ‘Stay here, a direwolf, doesn’t belong in the South,’ Ghost knew what that meant. Stay with Sansa.

 

Ghost growled in agreement. ‘Good boy,’ Jon gave him a belly rub afterward. ‘The South is no place for a direwolf,’

 

Arya walked into Sansa’s chambers. ‘I know,’ She said to her sister. ‘You know I love Jon?’ Sansa asks, whose eyes were filling with tears. ‘Don’t cry,’ her younger sister said, coming up to her wiping her sister’s tears away with her thumbs. ‘What if he?’

 

‘He will,’ Arya said, holding Sansa who was holding Sansa. Then a there was a knock. It was Jon. ‘Hey, Arya,’ 

 

‘Hello, Jon,’ She said. ‘I know about you 2 and now I’ll leave,’ The wooden door was now closed, and Arya was gone. ‘I wish I wasn’t leaving you,’ Jon said. ‘I know,’ Sansa walked up to him. ‘I never wanted to a be a king,’ he said. ‘I know,’ She replied. ‘You should’ve been Queen In The North, you deserved it,’ 

‘No,’ Sansa said. ‘You’ll always be my queen,’ Jon said. ‘That’s treason,’ She said. ‘My father, who was married made my mother a queen,’ He said. ‘Yes, a false queen,’

 

Jon looked at her. ‘I had this made,’ he pulled out a something wrapped in silk, ‘Open it,’ He said. And she did, it was golden crown with blue gems. ‘It’s like my mother’s,’

 

‘Thank you,’ 

 

And then Jon got down on 1 knee, ‘I bend the knee to the true queen,’ 

 

Sansa smiled, and he got up and peppered her face with kisses. ‘Put it on me?’ She asks. ‘Of course your grace,’ Jon said. 

 

When hopped on his horse he felt dread in his belly, like something major would happen to him. Maybe he was just afraid Sansa would come see him. He waved at the castle. Even though she was in her chambers, on the other-side of the castle. He kicked his horse into gear, and left with tears in his eyes. 


End file.
